Hunted by a Haunting
by MajesticBurn
Summary: Animated: What about Sari's mother? What ever happened to her? And what exactly started Prowl's path to be such a lone wolf? How much does Isaac really know? finally updated. Swearing in Ch3 has raised rating.
1. Prologue

Holy Primus I've finished a chapter of something! I know; I have like; a billion other stories I should finish but the imagination bug bit me and made me do it. This is just the prologue, I've finished Ch1 on this before I actually wrote this, and Ch2 is pretty far in; hopefully 1 will be up by the end of the week, but don't hold your breath; if it's not I won't be near a comp. for a week because I'll be on Vacation, so, fingers crossed…

I don't own TF animated, but I do take credit for the plot and characters that Hasbro doesn't own; let me know if anything is confusing; and I'll do what I can, but as a Senior I have a fairly heft work load, so it might be a bit before I fix it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hunted by a Haunting

Prologue

A woman in her late twenties to early thirties sat on a bench in a park, every plant nearby in full bloom. Her pretty brown eyes and medium-dark skin were overshadowed by her extremely glossy, dark red hair. Her blouse and pants were both a lively green, her baby held close in her arms.

"Lillian!" The woman looked up, her baby didn't stir at all, to see a man approaching, he was pale skinned, but his hair was black as night, the same color as his clothes, his police badge pinned to his shirt. A girl, no more than 13, was following not far behind him; she had grey eyes like him, and equally dark, but far longer, hair. She wore a dress but pants under it.

Lillian smiled sadly; the look on the man's face could break the heart. Her voice was very gentle, "What is it Kole?"

He rested his hand on his head, and then bit his lip, sitting next to her on the bench. The little girl hopped up and sat between them, Kole looked down at her, "Zilla, I told you before…"

She shook her head, "But daddy! You and mom were acting so weird and you just left! I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Lillian rested her hand on Kole's shoulder, "What happened between you and Orah? The two of you have never fought before…" At the look on his face she turned to Zilla, she smiled sweetly at her, "Zilla sweetie; why don't you take Sari over to that nice grassy patch over there? She's been trying to crawl lately; wouldn't it be nice for you to play with her a little?"

Zilla frowned, "You just want me to go away so you can talk about stuff you don't want me to know about." Lillian handed the now half-awake baby to Zilla, and she slowly headed away to the grassy patch.

Kole sighed, "Thank you Lillian." He looked over at his daughter, "She and I made two beautiful little girls but…" He shook his head, "It's just not looking like Darkness and Light were meant to be brought together. Maybe our girls can change that but…" He looked up, "Lillian; Orah and I are getting a divorce. She said she'd tell Serena if I tell Zilla but…"

Lillian sighed, "It'll be okay Kole; you'll figure this out. I understand though why Orah wouldn't want to tell Zilla herself…"

Kole nodded, "I admit, if touching Serena made her as sick as when Orah touches Zilla, I'd be just as testy and angry at her as she is me." Lillian shook her head, "Someday it'll all make sense Kole; I'm sure it will."

"Sooner than you think." A low, hiss-like, scratchy male voice growled to the side of Kole.

Zilla and the baby meanwhile were just playing in the grass, Zilla occasionally picking up the baby tenderly; she lay down in the grass and held Sari above her head, "I wonder if Time's prediction was about us." She nearly hummed as tune before whispering, "When darkness is in its darkest hour, it will go to life, and both their fates will be sealed, with destruction's doom…"

The baby gurgled and made a quick cheerful chirp, followed by a distressed cry. Zilla bolted upright and looked over to see her father and Lillian facing a black being with a strange cloak and alien-like claws. Lillian looked over at them,  
"Run!" she commanded as best she could, but Zilla couldn't move, he legs locked the moment she stood up. Lillian almost begged her, "Run Zilla!"

The Creature bent low and hissed, "I'll bring my doom upon Darkness and Life… I'll seal your fate…"

Kole stayed between the creature and both Lillian and the children, "You won't win Tashal!"

The creature smirked a horrible, poiny-toothed, huge grin, "You can't stop me Darkness, once I'm done with the two of you I'll cut off your bloodlines too."

Zilla gripped the baby, she knew he meant them. She knew she had to do something; but what? Tashal held up his claws and pointed them directly to Kole's heart. Zilla's eyes watered in fear and her lip trembled, but she still couldn't move. Kole glanced back at her, "Zilla please! Run. Save yourself and Sari! Please! Zilla remember I love you; now go!"

Tashal laughed in his horrible little voice, "How quaint; too bad however…" He stabbed his claws through Kole, and his insides began to dissinigrate, Kole fell back, dead, off of Tashal's claws. His skin almost grey, "…It's too late for you to save the next generation."

He didn't even give Lillian a chance to move back, he stabbed his other hand's claws through her, and she whispered painfully, "Isaac… Sari… I-" she too seemed to have had the life drained from her, she slumped foreword.

Zilla opened her mouth to scream but couldn't; Sari was crying at the top of her little lungs, enough Zilla hoped, for both of them. He smirked again, "What an amusing child… so afraid… how glorious…"

Zilla spoke without thinking, like someone else was speaking for her, "I'm not afraid of you! You're the one who's afraid!" She bit her lip; why in the universe had she thought that? But words continued to form, as her mind froze, "You're afraid because you know that someday she and I will defeat you." She wanted to scream; he was coming closer, and still her legs wouldn't move, and sharp words still left her mouth, "You're nothing but a coward; you'd destroy a baby?"

He was inches from her, she gripped Sari closer to her, and he raised his claw, "Perhaps, but I won't have to worry about you two ever again!"

A strange darkness enveloped both her and Sari, "No." she whispered, "No!" the darkness pushed him away from them, and the two were encased in darkness. Tears from Zilla hit the ground, "Daddy…" she whispered, "This is my fault…" Sari gripped her tight, the baby might've been a baby, but she knew when her mother wasn't coming back. Zilla bit her lip, it was badly bleeding, "Don't worry Sari; Isaac and the others will come find us… They have to…"

* * *

Prowl bolted up-right, his spark pulsing irrationally in his chassis, he couldn't remember what had spooked him so, but had a good idea of what it was; the same thing that had been haunting him for the last half a million years. He rubbed his head as if it was what hurt, not his spark. He stood up and passed his quarters, looking at the hole in the ceiling and the tree sprouting through it; all the birds and squirrels in the tree were peacefully sleeping, much like he ought to be recharging.

He leaned against a wall and rested his head on it, his conscience was killing him, "Shades, I'm sorry." He shook his head, "It was my fault that Decepticon got you."

His own words echoed bitterly in his head, "Stop being so unreasonable! Primus! Why don't you just disappear, forever!" He winced, shaking his head.

"I should've gone after you; told you I was sorry, that I didn't mean it. I should've said something before that Decepticon…" Prowl turned his head, "I was just a youngling; like Bumblebee is now… I didn't understand yet…" He sighed and looked to the animals, hoping to quell his mind. But to little avail, "If I had just been a little faster… gone to stop him a few clicks sooner… then maybe I would have at least had the chance to say goodbye."

He looked up almost gloomily at the sky through the ceiling, "Shadow Lance, you were my One, other than that one mistake I never did you wrong, so why will you not stop haunting me?"

* * *

Hope I didn't confuse anyone; comments, conserns, criticism and ect are apreciated unless of course they are writain with the soul perpose on being rude; then they are laughed at with great hystarics


	2. The Key

Yay! Upload in time! Now this one is mostly setting up for the answers to start dominoing with clues sprinkled in.

Clues will be laiden: but no answers given- and only the characters I made are mine Enjoy

* * *

Hunted by a Haunting

The Key

Sari looked down from Bumblebee's shoulder, as he was peering over Ratchet's, the older mech glared up at them, "Have neither of you ever heard of personal space?"

Sari rolled her eyes, "If you'd tell us what you were doing we wouldn't need to be in your space." Across the room Bulkhead shook his head, which received him a strange display of her pink tongue, at his puzzled look she sighed, it was a bit annoying that her best friends had no clue as per what she was non-verbally saying most of the time, "It's called blowing a raspberry."

He turned his head in confusion, "I thought you said a raspberry was something you ate."

She groaned unhappily, "It is, but that kind of raspberry is a tease, either an 'I told you so', a 'oh be quiet', or just "forget it, but I'm right'."

Bumblebee frowned, "You seem kinda unhappy Sari… what's wrong?"

She rested her chin in her hands, "It's just… you guys are really my first friends, and It just seems weird having to explain things I do without thinking that any human would get… It's just weird."

Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure it'd be the same for us if you were the one on a strange world!"

She nodded, "Ratchet glanced up, "Why don't you have human friends?"

She sighed, "It's kinda hard to make friends when you're home schooled by robots and live in a laboratory!" She twirled her hair absent-mindedly, "Closest thing I ever had to friends were my dad's interns, and they never stayed long, and once they left, I hardly heard a word from most of them."

Bumblebee shook his head, "Must've been lonely all that time…"

She looked down, "I didn't realize how much I really wanted friends until I became friends with you guys."

Bulkhead looked to the floor, "…And you're _still_ lonely…"

She shook her head, "No-no Bulkhead! I'm not lonely; just wish I didn't have to explain every little thing is all!"

Prowl stumbled into the room, holding his head painfully, Ratchet looked up, "What happened to you Prowl? You look like you've been slagged, how long did you re-charge?"

Prowl shook his head, "About an hour, most of it in the last hour."

Ratchet reached over into his desk and pulled out an injector, "In that case as your medic I'm giving you a sedative and ordering you back to re-charge. Got it?"

Prowl shook his head, "I'm fine Ratchet."

Ratchet frowned, "When was the last tie you got adequate recharge?"

Prowl shrugged, "Adequate? A few days."

Again, the medic gave a disapproving look, "What about plenty?" when the spy shrugged, the medic folded his arms, "Prowl; to my knowledge, you have never fully recharged. Why in Primus' name-?"

Prowl turned away from the medic, "I don't need a lecture Ratchet. I'm fine anyway. I promise." Ratchet moved to protest but the more agile mech jumped for the door, "I'm going for a drive alright?" He left before the medic could say a word.

Bumblebee glanced to Ratchet, "What's his problem?"

Sari nodded, "Yeah! I thought you were the Cranky-pants in the base!"

Optimus Prime walked in, "Let him be, he's obviously got something on his mind and I think its best we let him alone for a while."

Bulkhead nodded silently with the rest of them, but mumbled, "I still wanna know what it is…"

Sari sighed, "I'm going to go get some candy before I go home; I'll see you guys later."

Bumblebee moved toward the door, "I'll drive you- I can-"

Sari shook her head, "No, it's not that far, I'm fine walking Bee."

* * *

A woman no older than 20 rested her head on the wall she was leaning against, the pale skin on her eyelids hiding her black colored eyes. She felt sick in the sun, and wished she could simply hide in the shade until nightfall. But no such luck would find her, little Sari was already on the move, and she couldn't be let out of sight, not for a second. She brushed the dirt off her pants and sweater, checking her shoes for mud before following the girl. 

Sari bolted into a candy store, its large candy-cane bordered windows allowed the woman to stay outside rather than go in and risk detection. Sari bough a bag full of sugary sweets, she already began munching before she was out the door and heading down the street; following a safe distance behind her, the woman remained unnoticed. She saw Sari stop at a crosswalk ahead of her, and slipped into the shadows, pulling her long, wavy black hair back, altering her bangs accordingly over her face as she adjusted her sweater and pants to give her the appearance of being a different person, less likely to be noticed following a little girl.

After a few minutes of following her on her rout back to Sumdac labs, the woman noticed a fiery-headed young man with a bright red sports-coat and matching pants and shoes. He nearly passed her but instead turned to walk beside the woman. She rolled her eyes at him, "You look very incognito Blaze." Her voice was tender but disapproving.

He bit back outright laughter and smiled, "Yeah, and head-to-toe black is so much better." A serious tone overtook his playful one, "Zilla… where have you been? I haven't seen you in months. I was afraid you might have abandoned your duties."

She shook her head, "Never Blaze, I won't abandon what I was born for." She looked up sadly, reaching down and pulling a bit of pant leg up on her left leg, revealing four black streaks like claw marks just above her ankle, "I was recovering."

He looked away from the streaks, like the mere sight of them burned. She let her pants fall back into place. He rested his head in his hand, why didn't you tell me Zilla? I mean… I always thought…"

She shook her head; "It isn't important Blaze. Let's not talk alright? The Key needs us to be on our guard."

He nearly snarled, his lips pursed in displeasure, "Zilla! You know, you felt-"

Zilla held up her hand, "I know Blaze, but I had a lot to think about, it's to hard to explain. I just…" She shook her head, trying to form the right words, "Blaze, I have to explain something to you later, when we can actually talk." She gave him a harsh look, "Alright?" she gestured to the child they were tailing, "She can't afford for us to be distracted. Isaac would never forgive us." She didn't seem fond of repeating herself.

Blaze ran his fingers through his hair, and then shook his head, "Like that old creep even wants us near her, that's why we can't talk to her, because of him!"

Zilla rolled her eyes, "You can't blame him for wanting to keep her in the dark, and she has enough trouble with those friends of hers."

His red-orange eyes darkened, "You mean those liabilities. They could get her killed! Especially that reckless yellow one!"

Zilla's grey eyes seemed to pierce him, she grit her teeth and glared before growling, "His name is Bumblebee. And you will not speak ill of them understand? They may very well be what is keeping her safe from him for now. Not to mention protecting her from their personal enemies! Don't say another word against them."

Taken aback, Blaze was silent a moment as they walked, then glanced up at her, "Why are you defending those aliens?"

Before she could say a word a shout ahead of them caught their attention, one of the Decepticons was leaving the area in rubble, after Sari as Autobot bait. Zilla didn't look to Blaze; she just ran toward Sari, protecting her was the most important thing at that moment. The Decepticon was large and dark in color, a blood-red visor covering most of his face along with his mask.

Zilla saw Sari open her phone to call her Autobot friends, likely Bumblebee first and foremost, but she dropped it, and doubtfully had gotten through, if they had answered than they could at least hear her shouting and the Decepticon's growls. But it was obvious to her that the child would run out of strength to run long before the Autobots would arrive to save her.

Zilla went against all her best instincts when the Decepticon reached his sharp, claw-like fingers toward the tripped child; Zilla dove in to roll out with Sari in her arms, a move that sliced her left arm through the sleeve of her sweater. Sari was clearly terrified, Zilla kept herself in front of her so the Decepticon couldn't easily get to Sari. Zilla gripped her arm, feeling the blood soaking the sleeve, "Run Sari!" She shouted, staring directly into the robot's visor, afraid of what he might do.

Sari was frozen; she had never been near a Decepticon without the Autobots before, and had never really been specifically targeted. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, Blaze however had already re-gained his sense, and rushed in to scoop Sari up, waiting for Zilla to tell him the plan, "You alright?"

She nodded, "The best we can do is keep him away from her until the Autobots arrive to help her; which should be soon."

Blaze shook his head, "Somehow, I doubt that we'll be able to keep him away."

The Decepticon hissed in anger, "Worthless human; get out of my way."

Zilla glared up at him, "Oh, go shoot yourself in the face!" She snarled, "Leave the kid alone."

The Decepticon glared down at her, "Why don't you fear me human!" He swiped at her, slicing from one side to the other across her lower back, making her tumble to the ground, "Stay out of my way human!"

Zilla forced herself on her feet, glaring up at the 'Con, "No." her voice was calm but the pain made it crack a bit.

Blaze gaped, "Zilla! What are you doing! Get out of the way! If he kills you that won't help anything!" The 'Con sliced her again; across both her forehead and neck, "**Zilla**!"

Sari gripped Blaze's shoulder, "She's getting hurt for me?"

Blaze bit his lip, "She is." Another slice, one that stretched from Zilla's left hip up her side. Blaze pulled Sari away, his eyes locked on the Decepticon closing in on Zilla, "Zilla… you have to get up quick…"

The 'Con lifted her up, aiming a claw over her heart, "I won't miss this time."

An engine's rumble approached, and a transformation was heard. The 'Con looked up, "What is-?" Prowl crashed into him, knocking the far larger mech to the ground, catching Zilla in his hands.

He looked down to her, "Are you alright?"

She wiped the blood from her face, "I'll live." Prowl looked back at the Decepticon, and his optics flickered as if seeing a ghost, but quickly returned to normal, throwing weapons at the enemy, gently resting Zilla on the ground near Sari and Blaze, Zilla sat up, "Be careful." She whispered so quietly no one heard her, but her eyes were fixed on Prowl, grateful for his timing.

Prowl gracefully dodged every blow from the con, striking several times before the con got a single hit in, toppling Prowl and cutting deep into him, close to his spark. Prowl tried to get up, but the mech slammed his foot down on Prowl, immobilizing him. Sari jumped, "_**Prowl**_!" Her voice was squeaking in fear, crying as Blaze held her fast.

Zilla looked down the road, the other Autobots were coming, but they wouldn't be able to arrive soon enough to save Prowl. Zilla closed her eyes, standing up with all her effort she glared at the Decepticon, "Get off of him Raider."

The 'Con looked to her, "How do you know my name human?"

"Not for someone as empty as yourself to know." She stared him down, "I know enough however to see right through your pathetic cowardice. You even fear me; don't you? If you didn't you wouldn't have bothered attacking me."

The bot moved angrily toward her, "Stupid human! How dare you even suggest such a trick! However, I won't fall for your foolishness. I'll finish him before you human! You won't distract me!" Zilla glanced at the incoming Autobots and smiled, nearly laughing, "What is so amusing human?!"

She smirked, "Because I did distract you; just enough."

"What are you-?!" Bulkhead slammed into him, knocking the Decepticon to the ground, he was shortly followed by the others. Raider glared at her, "You dare to try such a trick!"

Bumblebee transformed near Sari and smirked, "Not that far huh? You'll be fine huh?" He quickly however headed for the battle.

Zilla smiled, "I'm pretty sure it worked." But she collapsed to the ground within seconds.

Blaze rushed over to her, "Zilla! Oh man… I forgot about blood loss and…"

Sari hung close to Zilla and Blaze, wondering if they were even aware of the Autobots and Decepticon fighting nearby. Zilla looked to Sari, "Your key can heal Autobots right?" Sari nodded, biting her lip, Zilla looked over to the fight, to see that Ratchet was working quickly to repair Prowl a ways from the fight, "Go help fix Prowl."

Sari bit her lip, "I don't want to leave you…"

Zilla shook her head, "Help _him_; please. He's more important."

Sari ran to Prowl and Ratchet, as Blaze helped Zilla sit up, pulling a knife out of his pocket, "I don't think we could get you to a hospital on time, so I'll heat up the knife and seal and disinfect the wounds okay?" Zilla nodded, as Blaze held the knife in his hand, making the knife glow with heat. He looked her in the eye, "You might not want to look Zilla."

Meanwhile Sari made it over to Prowl, Ratchet helping her up to use the key on Prowl. Ratchet smiled weakly as Prowl healed under the key's radiation, though Prowl had not lost consciousness, he bolted up like he had dozed off. Sari smiled, "Prowl! You're okay!"

He smiled down to her, "Looks like I owe you and your key my life yet again." Ratchet growled, waving him toward the fight. Prowl nodded, "Right, protect the humans Ratchet." And he bolted off toward the fight, Bumblebee shaking his head hard from being tossed around.

Ratchet grumbled to himself, "As if I'd leave them alone."

Blaze was helping Zilla to her feet, her cuts sealed over, the two keeping their arms inter-locked to support her, Sari looked Zilla in the eye, "Why'd you risk your life for me?"

Zilla smiled, "I'll explain later Sari; promise."

Blaze looked at her aswell, "Better yet, why'd you risk your life for a stupid robot?"

Ratchet glared, "Hey now, we Autobots are more that robots ya little brat."

Zilla shook her head, "Ignore Blaze. He's just a hot-head."

Sari looked at Zilla, "How'd you know that Decepticon's name? I mean, you could've learned Prowl's from the news but…"

Zilla shook her head, "Again; later." She looked toward the Autobots, "Priorities Sari; priorities."

The Decepticon was fleeing while poor Bulkhead was being pulled out of the side of a building by both Prowl and Bumblebee. Optimus moved over to Ratchet and the humans, "He got away; are the humans alright?"

Ratchet nodded, "They're fine; the female is a little drained, but she should be okay." He glanced at Zilla, "I think."

Prowl and Bumblebee headed over, Bumblebee scooping up Sari, "You alright?"

Sari nodded, "I'm fine. But I think it might be best if we went back to Dad's lab."

Blaze folded his arms, "We're not leaving you alone; it's too bad Isaac's going to throw a fit when he sees us. If only Lillian had rubbed off on him more than he did."

Sari blinked, "You knew my mom?"

Zilla glared at Blaze, "Way to go moron."

Sari grabbed her arm, "You knew my mom?

Zilla bit her lip, knowing she'd regret it, "I knew your mother; she died from the same… accident that killed my father; you were still a baby then."

The big brown eyes looking up at Zilla made her solemn face smile unconvincingly, Sari whispered, "Will you tell me some about her?

Bumblebee again scooped Sari up, "Lets go; you two should come with us." The others transformed aswell, Sari sitting in Bumblebee's front seat, and Blaze helping Zilla sit in the back with him.

Zilla glanced at Prowl, after a moment in a far calmer voice quietly said to him, "Thank you for saving me."

Prowl answered quietly, "It was nothing; besides, you saved me." Something about her tone and voice reminded him of someone he used to know… he just couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't have time to ponder it, he simply drove off behind the others.

* * *

Well? hows it liked? lemme know; You'll have at least a week if not more before chapter two will be uploaded due to me being on Vacation: Hope you liked it 


	3. The Things that Stay

Okay... I'd like to say this took so long because of something easy like Homework- but that's only part of it. My laptop crashed with 2 completed chapters on it, I wrote this up orriginally as a filler when I had time, but I know know my laptop is unrepairable, and some of the data may be impossible to retrieve. I'll try my best to get the next replacement up, but I make no promises. Believe me- this WILL all make sense and come together. Promise.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The things that stay**

Prowl drove close to Bumblebee, discreetly glancing at Zilla inside, her head on the window as if she were about to nap, the nearly frighteningly calm look on her face as she dozed made his spark skip a pulse, even the purse in her lips reminded him of what he lost; his Shadow.

* * *

A loud chime made me bolt upright in my seat, I hadn't fallen into recharge, not really, but I had never been quite found mechanics, it wasn't the most interesting of endeavors to me, if the basic knowledge of it wasn't required, I likely wouldn't have even bothered with the course. I glanced around as the other young bots picked themselves and their friends up from the boredom of the lecture, the superiorly older mech we called Supervisor Coax (or Dictator when we felt he was being unfair) at the opposite side of the room frowning in annoyance with us, his students, but turning back to prepare for the next group of victims.

I glanced down at the still recharging black femme bot to my side, her head buried in her arms and her hands over her head, I stood up and shook her arm, "Shadow, class is over; we have to go."

But I only got a distinctive growl and my hand swatted away; I know I smirked like a sparkling as I knelt next to her, "Come on now Shadow; don't make me carry you to our next class like you're a youngling."

Her head raised and very dark blue optics glared up at me, "I hate you sometimes." I knew she was just grumpy, so I helped her to her feet and handed her the data-pads that had been trapped under her head, she glowered at me for getting them, "Oh wonderful."

I pulled her free hand close to my chest as the data pads disappeared into her sub-space, I made my expression as gentle as I could muster with her grouchy, "How long has it been since you got a full re-charge in?"

Her face went to puzzlement as we left the room, heading down a corridor, finally her optics turned back to me, "I thing since we started taking war history. Those stories don't really sit well with me."

I shook my head, I was almost sure it was something else, "Oh? And I suppose it has nothing to do with the fact that you feel guilty."

Shadow's piercing optics could've burned me, sometimes I wondered why I could never quite get the concept of not upsetting a femme, not that it stopped me from making her mad, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?!"

I gently rested my arm across her shoulders; I just wanted to be close to her, "Well, around that time was also when you started sneaking away from the femme quarters to recharge in my bunk with me…"

Her head shook in annoyance, clearly not for from knocking me on my skid-plate, "Shh! Keep quiet before you get both of us in trouble! And it isn't exactly like we do a ton of recharging in your bunk!"

I rested my head on hers, almost nuzzling her, it always helped calm her down "It's okay Shadow; I'm sorry I brought it up. I was just wondering-"

"How could I be ashamed of or feel guilty for finding my one!" Every time her words snared me with that one; when an Autobot says, or is said to that they've found their one, you never will listen to anything against who is yours, and who you are. Shadow nuzzled me right back, were it possible my spark would've liquefied. But her point had to be made, so her words continued, "I just don't want us to get in trouble for breaking the rules again is all: we've been in enough trouble for one course cycle!" I knew what was coming next, the horrible thing she would bring up, but I knew Shadow needed to say it, "…Mostly because of a certain mech who can't hold his high-grade!" I could tell that my fairly large optics narrowed into speck, I've never liked talking about my mistakes, but I knew Shadow would still continue, "Need I remind you again that you aren't, nor have you ever been, a seeker!"

Her momentary fuming lasted for a few clicks before I looked her in the optic again, "Are you finished?" The huff that was let out of her sounded like steam but her head still nodded before slamming it against my torso, I gently rubbed her helmet, "You need to find your place of peace Shadow."

Her optics flickered off momentarily, then glowed again as a whisper emanated from her vocalizer, "All I need is a dark place and you Prowl: then I'm fine." I smiled, back then I didn't know why Shadow liked the dark so much: back then I thought that was more of a Decepticon thing, not that that stopped me from knowing I was hers, and visa-versa.

Had I known then how much pain Shadow felt every moment before she told me, I'd held so much tighter, made sure that my love for her was known to her; that I wouldn't be wavered. Had I known then that I would lose her less than a solar-cycle later, I would've never let her leave my sight.

I would've been there.

I don't remember what compelled me to fight about it with her, I didn't even want to talk about it but it was so important to her, if I had just listened, maybe Shadow wouldn't have been there.

It wasn't the first time the conversation had come up between us, it always started with a conversation about what fields we were planning on going into; I was still wondering, I was leaning toward enforcement, and her hopes were to work with sparklings- and that was how the arguments started. Once we started talking about her working with sparklings, Shadow would always steer our conversation towards our future, and when we would bond.

It wasn't that I didn't want to bond with her, it wasn't like that at all; but the idea of linking our very lives together, having our sparks in perfect synch rather than just longing to be so, risking her deactivation if something happened to me, I couldn't have lived with that knowledge- that I could cause her destruction. It was even worse if sparklings themselves came up: even when I was a sparkling I didn't really get along with them, and I was always terrified that if the two of us tried to obtain a sparkling, we would fail, or it wouldn't be fit to survive- my creators had almost given up when they received me- they had received several sparklings before whose sparks faded away before there was even a chance to place them in a body; her creators had it even worse, not even receiving any for what seemed like eons before her and her brother were sparked, and they were both unstable for a long time.

I couldn't imagine the pain of going through that myself, or watching her go through it- not that if we were lucky enough to get one that I wouldn't have been thrilled, I just didn't want to get our hopes up; that was all.

I'll never forget how that argument ended; because it shouldn't have ended that way; I shouldn't have said what I said. Her optics told me of her rage but I didn't pay attention, I didn't even wonder why it was suddenly the most important part of the conversation, I just felt her hand hit my face, and heard her tempered voice in my audios, "Why are you being so selfish about this Prowl! It's partially my decision too! How can you not even consider-"

I don't know why I said it, maybe her temper was wearing me down, but I wish to Primus that I hadn't said it, I hope she knew I didn't mean it, not like that, "I don't think you even deserve a sparkling!" I had meant that I didn't thing _we_ were lucky enough to have that _blessing_, that so _few_ bot's deserve sparklings and even fewer get them… but no, it had to say it like if we never got one that it was her fault.

Her hand hit my face, far harder that time, much harder and she'd have broken my optic, "You're wrong!" I wish I had understood at that moment what she meant, "You should know that your wrong- that your already wrong!" Her spark sent me so many messages in one angry burst I couldn't sort them all out. All I could really feel from her clearly was the sadness, like I had betrayed her. Shadow continued, further ripping the tear that had opened between us, "I thought you were as certain that I was your one as I thought I was sure you were mine!"

That was when she rushed off; it was several cycles before I realized what she meant, and why the idea of sparklings had suddenly become such a factor. I hurried after her a few clicks later, a few clicks short.

That was when I saw her destroyed, ripped to shreds by a rouge Decepticon. I would have been able to save her, I think anyway, if a piece of rubble hadn't blocked my way. I got to what was left of her, it was so hard to look her in the optics as Shadow de-activated, I don't remember exactly what I said, I was too distraught, I was watching my entire future go away, with the flick of a Decepticon's blade.

I suddenly understood everything, why Shadow had been so firm in wanting us to bond, because if one of us went the other shouldn't have to lose our one. I tried to explain it to her, but I think I failed; the medic on the scene pulled her away from me for only a brief moment, glanced over her wounds and the medic injected her with what I can only assume was something to numb the pain.

The medic shook her head to some other medics with her, and rested her hand on my arm, "I'm sorry." The medic then headed over to another injured civilian.

I held her as close to my spark as I could, her meck fluid seemed to me to be everywhere, I glanced down to see her spark glowing through the hole in her chest, I covered the hole futilely with my hand, knowing it would do no good anyway, but not standing knowing how soon she would go. Her optics glowed darkly and her hand reached up to brush my face, her leaking helm resting on mine as her head swayed.

I opened my mouth before Shadow could, hysterically whispering something like, "Don't try to talk, please don't." her head shook, and her hand clenched mine, her vocalizers made a horrible sound I can't describe, and I shook my head again "Please…"

Shadow turned her head so her mouth was closer to my audio receptors and, clearly struggling managed to say, "Don't… blame yourself." I felt horrible, I wanted to tell her so much, had no time to, and the last thing I heard from her was that she was worried about me; that still eats away at me sometimes; keeps me from recharging, keeps me from living.

* * *

Zilla glanced out bumblebee's window, she listened briefly to Blaze's chat with Sari, the little girl trying to get out of him any information possible about her mother, and blaze cooperated, with many of the questions, occasionally saying that it wasn't his place to say anything more, then continuing to give her tid-bits; like her gentle voice and peaceful smile. Bumblebee occasionally interjected, mostly with questions as per what some things meant, which made all the humans smile.

Zilla glanced at the quickly forming scars Blaze had sealed just a few minutes before, they stung a little, but she was glad to not have to worry about infection. She was also un-amused by the little joke fate had played, having the slices over her birthmarks, so that in a year no one would even realize anything was different about her skin. But she was glad that Prowl had intervened; had her final birthmark had the same slash, her heart would have been sliced almost in two, killing her.

Her eyes fell to the lines flashing past on the ground, she closed her eyes, she just wanted to know…

* * *

Kole held his head in the waiting room, a man dressed in yellow to his side, "Kole; you have to realize that this was a major risk…"

Kole shook his head, "Thor, you and Oriel took three different chances with the same risks, why are all three of your boys healthy."

The bitterness in Kole's voice was not lost on Thor, who shrugged and nodded down the hallway to the other waiting room, "Don't forget Kole; Nerio spent most of his first two years in here." At that, Kole's shoulders slumped, making Thor shake his head, "Not the best thing to bring up huh?"

Kole bit his lip, "Darkness can only survive in the light for so long- why didn't I think about that…"

Thor shook his head, "Why are you so sure the one that takes after you is the one that… is being saved…" He didn't want to make things worse. Kole just shook his head, and Thor sighed, "I know its hard Kole, but I'm sure she'll be alright. If she really is her fathers daughter anyway." He saw several doctors rush into the room- and turned to Kole again, "But you do have to realize the possibility… that she'll die before her first breath."

Kole clobbered him, he didn't really think about it; but the idea that his little girl was already dead… He didn't want to hear it. Thor held his chin painfully, "Don't you dare Thor! Don't you dare!"

Still no crying, only the sound of machines and doctors. Thor shook his head, "I'm sorry Kole but you have to face facts- either of them surviving will be a miracle!"

Inside the ward, a doctor lifted his watch, glanced down and whispered, "Time born, 6:57, died 7:10."

A twenty-or-so year old Lillian let go of the mother's hand, handing her over to a red-headed woman next to her. Lillian walked over and held the legally dead baby's hand, she whispered quietly, "Come on little one, breathe… just one breath… open your eyes…" She gripped her closely, breathing silently on the baby, "Your daddy's waiting for you- don't you want to see him? And your mommy- she'd really like to hold you I think… please…"

The red-headed woman glanced across the room, "Some times you're meant to stay dead Lillian."

Lillian shook her head, "No Oriel, not a baby…"

Oriel shook her head, "Sometimes even babies. Now get over here- give the other one a chance!"

Lillian put the baby down, sniffling, "I'm sorry, I wish I could… There's nothing that can be done for you… why didn't you just breathe?" She turned away, a little flicker, probably from the lamp, caught her eye, and then a little whimper.

Instantly the doctors rushed to the baby, "I hear a heartbeat!" The closest doctor said, "I don't think she's breathing, hurry! Get her on a resparator!"

The blonde woman on the bed glanced up, "Is she going to be okay?!"

Another doctor told her, "Let's just focus on getting the other one out now."

* * *

Zilla glanced over to Blaze, his lips flapping with little meaning, making her wish desperately for aspirin. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist; hoping beyond hope time would start to speed up. It was pretty late in the afternoon, most people would be getting ready for a family diner, the mere thought made her eyes water; and she closed her eyes and hoped for her sister not to notice her new scars. She could see Sumdac's research facility and home just ahead, she groaned silently and whispered, "Here we go…"

* * *

Alright, I hope you liked that chapter, as I said it was orriginally a time filler, but...

I hope no one's looked up the meaning of any of my characters names- it might ruin the joke/suprise. let me know what you think, and I'll try to be quicker with the replacement chapter, but I make no promises.

thank you.


	4. Trust in Goodbye

Okay, I did this as quick as I could; I finally have my new laptop so things should go more smoothly(que hystaricle laughter) and I have spring break next week, but I have my birthday that week and my college scheduling for next year that week; so I'll probably get one chapter done. I was also given a project by Brave Kid, and have to work on that, plus I'm reading to kids thursday, have a major asignment due friday and... I have the sudden need to do work...

did my dad just stapled my poster to the wall... he did...

ANYWAY- Sorry- got distracted. I'm actually really happy with this chapter, really gets into the background of things; makes it a little clearer that this takes place in fall/ early winter... and kinda shows alot of dark and stuff, hints to the future... swearing, I hate swears and all, but my character who swore isn't supposed to be as anti-cursing as me. And.. yeah

ENJOY!

* * *

Hunted by a Haunting

Trust in Goodbye

Zilla sat on the stoop of a pretty little grey house, quiet in the shade of it. She was dressed in black and was looking over a group of sullen people dressed in much the same way, eating at what was clearly an after-funeral gathering. The sun was shining over most of the party, but only a few people were smiling. Zilla looked over to a young boy, maybe 14 years old, he was sitting under a tree in the yard, curled up. He was scrawny, pale, and sullen; Zilla walked over to him, "Grim- how are you doing kiddo?"

He burred his face in his knees, "How do you think Zilla? My mom is, is…" he shuttered, resisting sobbing, Zilla wrapping her arms around him like he was even younger, "I don't know what to do Zilla. First my dad and…"

She shushed him gently, "Its alright Grim; don't worry." She knelt down a little closer to him, "Grim, I've already asked Gaea and I have her blessing… I know I'm only a few years older than you but…" She paused, clearly pondering how to word her thoughts, "I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me- if you would want me to be your legal guardian I mean." She looked into his folded arms where his face was hidden, "Instead of staying with your Stepfather or Gaea and Khronos- goodness knows they don't really have time and…"

"Zilla?" He interrupted, peeking out between his arms, "You're sorta babbling like a kid." He lifted his head and smiled, "Would you really?"

"Of course! I know what its like to lose your father, and have your mother re-marry when its too soon just like yours did, but then to lose your mom- I mean, I ran off and lived with Gaea and Khronos for a while when I was your age, I'd rather you live with someone who can relate to you!"

He looked up, "On one condition… you have to promise not to leave me too."

Zilla gave him a little hug, "Never- I promise." She smiled, "Of course; Serena and I share our house so you'll be way outnumbered…"

He laughed somberly, "It'll be like I have two moms, the responsible one and the one that can cook." She ruffled his hair playfully; he looked her in the eyes, "When can I go home?"

She smiled, he was ready to call it home, a good sign, "Anytime you want, we can start packing as soon or as fast as you choose."

He glanced up, "Is today good?"

* * *

Isaac sat in his office chair, rubbing his forehead as if trapped in a never-ending headache. A dark-skinned woman with dark brown hair sat across from him, her chocolate-colored silk dress matched her eyes. Everything about her expression seemed gentle- but her lips were pursed in a displeased frown, "You know I'm right Isaac."

He groaned, "I know Gaea but you have to understand…"

She stood up and rested her hands on his desk, "I know how you feel about this Isaac, but you have to be realistic… it isn't safe here. Not anymore. Lillian let herself be taken for her protection. And with her newfound freedom… we cannot afford for things to go wrong."

Isaac shook his head, "But Gaea… she's just a child…"

Gaea shook her head, "As were many of the others. But you know I'm right Isaac. As long as he still lives she won't be alright alone- especially not when she and her friends are always in the news."

Isaac folded his hands and nodded, "I understand Gaea. For her own safety."

Gaea picked her large brown purse off the back of her chair, pulled out a black-bound book with no markings, set it on his desk then placed a small disk on top of it and headed toward the door, "We'll start when Khronos believes the time is best then. Come- they'll be arriving in a few moments."

He followed her to the elevator and stood with her, shaking his head, "This is too soon…"

She shook her head, "It should've been sooner." Her shoulders slumped slightly, "She's lucky to've been alright thus far." Her hands ventured absently into her bag and she pulled out a small dry washcloth and a black hooded sweater, "Let us just hope Khronos is correct as usual. I don't think we can afford for him to be wrong." Gaea pulled a spray bottle out of her bag and sprayed the cloth until it was damp, then continued, "Especially not little Sari."

He slumped his shoulders and hung his head, defeated, "I know Gaea, thank you for allowing me to ease her into all this; but it may take a while before it becomes possible to disclose everything to her- she is just eight remember."

"Don't worry Isaac." The elevator doors opened and the two of them stood quietly in the elevator until the door in the lobby opened to let them out, "Things will turn out fine."

A blonde man likely in his early thirties was waiting on the other side of the lobby near the secretary robot's desk. His tan clothes and pale eyes gave him a fairly bright look while he seemed to brood. Gaea approached him with Isaac only a few steps behind her, his smile wasn't large but it did seem genuine, "I was beginning to get concerned. Blaze and Zilla should be here soon."

The sound of the Autobots transforming was obvious, and Gaea looked down at her watch, "Right on time." The Autobots entered the lobby with the humans as normal; Blaze not even looking up from his chat with Sari nearly hit the door. Zilla on the other hand walked directly over to Isaac and the others. Gaea handed her the towel, "Wash away the blood please- don't want to cause a fuss."

Sari rushed over to her father and began to babble about what had happened for a moment before glancing over to Gaea and the young man, and their interacting with Zilla, "Who're you?"

Gaea knelt down so she was eyelevel with Sari, "I was a good friend of Isaac and Lillian for many years." She brushed a strand of hair out of Sari's face and smiled, "Your mothers eyes and hair, and your father's smile."

Blaze joined them and slapped the blond man on the back playfully, "This is my big brother Zap, he's kinda a grouch but he can be a little cool."

Zap rolled his eyes, "As the family baby who acts as such- you shouldn't talk."

Blaze glared up at him sourly, "Who dies and made you head of the family!"

Gaea placed a firm hand on each of their shoulders, "You boys get along now before I decide to tell you mother of your bickering; I'm sure she would be so pleased to know neither of you has heeded a word she's said your entire lives."

Zilla had removed the sweater and glanced at the damage to the shirt underneath and the sweater itself, she quickly cleaned her skin of the blood and, having already been handed the hoodie by Gaea, put that on instead. There was no visible evidence of the gashes that had been on her skin, and Gaea took the ruined sweater, wrapped it in the towel, put it in a plastic bag, and then in her purse.

Prowl glanced down, "How exactly did you know she would need to clean up?"

Gaea arched an eyebrow at him, as if his existence alone was the surprise, "It is quite common for Zilla to harm herself, and I knew she would be here because she and Blaze were to come here anyway- they were to meet me after my meeting with Isaac."

Zilla shook her head, "Could we please be on our way? I don't like leaving Serena home alone let alone poor Grim."

Isaac glanced over to her, "Thanatos is living with you and your sister? Why?"

Zilla shook her head, "It was either live with us or live with his step-dad; it isn't that he's a bad guy, but Grim would just have rather'd I was his guardian."

Isaac seemed momentarily taken aback, "I was aware Mortimer had passed; I hadn't heard that Lenore had."

Gaea nodded solemnly, "She lost her battle with heart disease and cancer, it wasn't easy on Thantos."

Sari looked a tad lost, "What's this kid's name? Grim or Thanatos?"

Zilla laughed a little, "His name is Thanatos Gabrial Desmond, but his nickname's always been Grim. His grandfather gave him that name when he was little. It stuck."

Bumblebee turned his head, "Seams like a mean name to give someone to me."

Zilla shook her head, "Says the giant yellow bumblebee with stingers."

Sari giggled, but Bumblebee made sure that the fact he was insulted was known. Bulkhead tapped his tiny friend before he got carried away with his un-comprehensible rant, Gaea placed her hand on Isaac's shoulder, "Remember what I asked of you Isaac, and remember that danger is far closer than you could imagine."

Sari glanced at Gaea, Zap, and Blaze excited and headed for down-town, Zilla held back a moment, scribbling something on a piece of paper and handing it to Sari, "Contact me if you need anything Sari." She quickly headed out the door, but headed in the opposite direction as her friends.

Optimus looked at Sari, "I'm not mistaken am I? That is odd behavior?"

Sari nodded, slipping the paper in her pocket, "Very weird. Do you know what all that was about Dad? Dad?" Her father had already however headed up the elevator.

* * *

Zilla zipped up the steps of a tan house with mahogany colored trimming and door, the door wasn't locked and she went right inside, seeing Grim on the couch a few feet away, staring blankly at a math book, "Hey Grim, need any help?"

He shook his head, "I'm almost done Z., just a couple more problems." He didn't bother to look up, "Serena's almost done cooking the ham." Zilla closed her eyes a moment to smell the wonderful aroma filling the house, he smiled even with his eyes glued to the book, "Smells real good huh?"

Zilla laughed, "Sure does. I'm going to go get cleaned up for dinner upstairs- you should get around too- can't do homework when your hungry and the house smells this good." He closed his book with a pencil in it and set his things on the coffee table, heading for the bathroom just off the side of the room. Zilla climbed the stairs but stopped halfway up, a tad dizzy, "Whose damn idea was it to make so many fucking stairs to climb?" Zilla went to her room on the left, pulled some fresh clothes out of the drawers, and headed into the bathroom, even changing her bloodied bra and underwear.

Before getting dressed she took a careful look at the cuts, running her fingers along the sealed skin, seemingly checking for breaks. She glanced to her birthmark that ran up her belly, between her breasts and almost to her collar bone; a shiver went through her as Raider moving to slice her flashed in her mind, "The bastard." She muttered, getting dressed, "He'd have sliced my heart." She pulled her shirt over her head, "He'd have killed Sari." She glanced in the mirror, studying the mark on her head, "And he's not even the real threat." She checked to be sure her hair wasn't holding any blood, and then adjusted her hair to hide the cut on her head. Only to realize she had forgotten to put on her turtleneck first. She groaned, "This just isn't my day."

* * *

Her sister's sweet sing-song voice reached her ears, "Dinner! Hurry before it gets cold!" Zilla groaned like the mere thought of sitting with the two of them was a chore.

Zilla was sitting on the couch, her sister watching a medical show and Grim on his laptop. She had tried reading a book, and tried to watch her sisters show, but was uninterested. She glanced at her sister during the commercial break, "How was school today? And interning at the hospital after school?"

Serena shrugged, "It was alright, worst was a kid that came in with alcohol poisoning, pretty bad case of it." She glanced over to Grim, "Thanatos, drinking is bad."

He rolled his eyes, "Says the person who goes over to Windsor Canada once a month to legally buy wine coolers."

Zilla rolled her eyes and headed to the door, "I'm going for a ride, anybody need anything?"

Grim looked up, "We could use some more lunchmeat. We're just about out."

Serena stared at the ceiling a moment, "We're out of brown sugar and eggs- but I don't think you should get eggs if you're taking your bike…"

Zilla waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry; I promise I won't break them. I'll be back soon."

The moment she grabbed her coat and was out the door, Serena looked at Grim, "She's going to stop at Dad's grave isn't she?"

He nodded, "I'd bet my life savings on it."

* * *

Zilla drove to a remote cemetery near a forest on her black motorcycle, quite a ways away from Detroit. She walked to the middle of the frost-bitten cemetery, and headed down an isle as if by nature, kneeling before last in the row. Across the top, under the star of David, was the name "Kole Ikabod Foeman." Just above; "Beloved father of Zilla Dae and Serena Nite" and below that; "Detroit P.D. 16 years."

A sad smile crossed her face, "Hi Daddy." She set her helmet on the ground as if it had just occurred to her it was still in her hands. She placed her hand on the stone, "Dad… I'm going to do something I know you would… wholly disapprove of. But I have to. I know you'll understand… I won't let him hurt her. You have to understand I'm going to do something bad… for the greater good." She kissed her fingertips then placed them on the star and her father's name, "I love you dad. I won't betray you." She stood up and grabbed her helmet, "I hope."

She headed back to her bike; she drove a few miles further from Detroit, stopping at the clearing where her father died seven years before. The grass hadn't grown in the path the monster had taken in all those years; the dirt was even a sickly grey. Zilla glanced around after she dismounted and set her helmet on the seat, "I know you're here."

A cloaked man with the familiar dark voice appeared out of the shadows, pure power in his voice, "Ah little Darkness, what brings you to me? Come to fight me again?" The smirk in his voice was evident, "You will fail a second time Darkness."

Her face was almost blank, her lips pursed, "No Tashal. I haven't come to fight you." She looked over to the spot where she and Sari hid from him, "I want to make a deal with you."

* * *

So? Whats the verdict? let me know what you guys think. I hope I get good feedback, or at least, comments on such, and... yeah, lemme know.;


End file.
